Opening and Closing to Kids for Character 2002 VHS
Here is the Opening and Closing to Kids for Character 2002 VHS. Opening # Lyrick Studios FBI Warning (1998-2000) # Lyrick Studios Interpol Warning (1998 Version) # Hit Entertainment Logo (2001-2003) # Bob the Builder Celebrate with Bob Trailer # Kipper: Amazing Discoveries Trailer # The Wiggles Wiggly Safari Trailer # Angelina Ballerina: Rose Fairy Princess and Angelina in the Wings Trailer # Barney's Round and Round We Go Trailer #The Memory for Barbara Jordan 1936 to 1996 Screen #Tom Selleck Introduction #Kids for Character Funding Introduction #Tom Selleck and Kids Introduction #Kids for Character Title Card #Kids for Character Intro Summary Learn the 6 pillars of character with the Kids for Character kids and more TV show characters like Barney, The Puzzle Place gang, The Magic School Bus cast, Lamb Chop, Binyah Binyah, and Babar. Song List #It's Your Character that Counts #Six Simple Words #Respect #It's Not Fair (from Lamb Chop's Play Along) #Go Underneath the Broomstick (from Gullah Gullah Island) #Friends and Family (from Gullah Gullah Island) #Kids for Character Cast *Barney (Voice: Dean Wendt, Costume: Carey Stinson) *Baby Bop *BJ *Min (another in the Barney segment) *Shawn (another in the Barney segment) *Tosha (another in the Barney segment) *Julie Woo (from The Puzzle Place) *Ms. Frizzle (from The Magic School Bus) *Lamp Chop (from Lamb Chop's Play-Along) *Binyah Binyah (from Gullah Gullah Island) *King Babar (from Babar) *Michael *Sarah *Joey *Maria *Patrick *Katie *Eddie Coker *Other characters that include; The Cat in the Hat, Fred Flintstone and Barney Rubble (from The Flintstones), Yogi and Boo Boo Bear, George Jetson, Kino (from Kino's Storytime), Thomas the Tank Engine, Spot the Dog, Scooby Doo, Garfield, Peter Rabbit, Madeline, Woody Woodpecker, and Ronald McDonald. Closing #Kids for Character End Credits #Silly Hats Barney Commercial (2002) #Graduates of Toddlers Commercial (2001) #Hit Entertainment Logo (2001-2006) Trivia *The prototype version of the Lyrick Studios logo can be seen on the VHS cover. *This video marked: **The first time Jeff Gittle directed for Barney. He would return to directing 2 years later for the Barney & Friends episode What's in a Name?. **The Barney segment and song in the video were written and created specifically for the video, while the Barney costume in "Barney Live! in New York City", "Imagination Island", and "Room for Everyone" is used one of time on video that Barney is partially-performed by Carey Stinson. Stinson was Barney's Double, used another for "quick changes. Stinson would return to be Barney's main costume actor in some live performances, Barney's Big Surprise and Barney's Musical Castle, and on the television series starting in 2002.. **The first Barney video to have Joseph Philips as a music director. *The Barney segment was filmed at or around the same time as the filming for Once Upon a Time (judging from the fact that Shawn and Tosha wear the same outfits in both). **Although BJ doesn't appear during the Barney Segment in this video, he appears in the middle and in the end of this video. *This video is dedicated with respect and admiration to the memory of Barbara Jordan, a founding board member and national co-spokesperson for the Character Counts Coalition. *This video was filmed at Universal Studios, Florida. Category:Trailers from VHS and DVDs Category:Trailers from Barney VHS Tapes Re-Released on August 27, 2002